Just a Mistake
by Snow Illusion
Summary: Kissing Manny isn’t as great as it once was. After Craig realizes this, will he be able to make amends with the one he really wants to be with? [One Shot. CrEllie.]


Just a Mistake

Written by: Snow Illusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Summary: Kissing Manny isn't as great as it once was. After Craig realizes this, will he be able to make amends with the one he really wants to be with?

-

He was leaning closer and closer and the space between them was snapped shut. His arms coiled around her waist faster than a rattle snake and she was moving beneath him much like that fateful night he had cheated on his ex-girlfriend whom was currently residing in England. Her full and sensuous lips opened easily, much like her legs, and Craig's tongue forced entry and they were connected, or as connected as two hormone driven teenagers could be.

It was just like before. The same movements of the head, the same moans. Her teeth were all too familiar, and he knew her mouth like a road map. She even moved the same way. Her ankle flitted below her and rubbed his shin, the way it had before. She suckled on his lower lip and his eyes opened by their own accord.

He was kissing Manny.

But why?

The question was eluding him. She didn't release him and held on tighter and Craig knew that he would be drawn in by her seductive nature if he didn't break away. But did he really want to leave? Her hazel nut eyes and caramel skin were intoxicating, not to mention her round and full breasts. He could imagine taking her in his bed, rolling on top of her, feeling the two of them make the world shake.

He made his eyes shut, he wanted to enjoy the moment, not dabble in it. Feeling her shift below him, the most unexpected thing happened. A smile flashed through his mind. And it was a new and intriguing smile; it was a smile he wanted to know more about. It was a smile he only saw once in awhile, not the sly grin that Manny usually had plastered on. It was accompanied by small pink lips and pearl white skin.

It was the face of Ellie Nash.

_No, no, not Ellie. I'm with Manny, I'm kissing Manny._

Craig realized it was not a good idea if he had to convince himself who he was kissing. He tried to focus once again and moved his fingers a few agonizing inches below Manny's pajama covered chest. He could almost graze the side, but before he could, his other arm reached up to stroke Manny's long and luscious red hair.

_Brunette! Manny is a brunette! What is wrong with you!_

Manny ended the kiss then, pulling back, noticing the expression Craig's face had contorted itself into.

"Craig?" she inquired, lifting one brow. She blinked in the same cute way as she always did and Craig gulped. He and Manny were routine, and nothing more. She was a rut he kept falling into, a net which always seemed to catch him whenever he rose too high.

And Ellie was the angel pulling on the other side, pushing him to go farther and fly higher than ever before.

"I can't do this," he admitted, taking a few breaths. He stood up, finally tearing himself from the teenaged girl. "I can't do this," he repeated weakly, ruffling his cropped hair.

"What do you mean?" Manny demanded, a bite edged into her voice. Craig watched in horror as the cuteness Manny had once objectified now transformed into bitterness and jealousy. Ah yes, he forgot about the envy. That was the same as before as well.

"We're just…friends."

He ran from her then, ran away from her like some clichéd movie. But this was no movie, this was his life, and there would be no fairy-tale ending if he didn't fix it right now. He was rounding the street corner, racing down the sidewalk, trying desperately to get to _her._ She came into view some minutes later, walking much slowly than he had ever seen her, her black dress floating awkwardly behind her. No, Ellie was never meant to wear dresses, and even the articles of clothing were aware of that.

"Ellie!" he cried, practically out of breath. He finally reached her and leaned over, placing his hands on his knees, trying to catch the breath he had lost a few blocks back. He didn't know if she didn't turn around because he didn't hear him…or if she didn't turn around because she _did_ hear him.

"Ellie," he gulped, her name floating effortlessly on his tongue. He straightened himself out and was greeted with the long strands of strawberry blonde hair he had come to love.

She turned around then and her lips tightened. "Yes?" she asked as if the previous days events hadn't happened. "Were you wondering what time group was tomorrow?"

Craig squared his eyes, obviously thinking Ellie was crazy. He didn't care about group, he cared about her! She smiled again, but it didn't reach her pain filled eyes. A pang echoed in Craig's heart. He wanted to hold her until the pain ebbed away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, his gaze lingering to the ground. He couldn't face her, not after he had acted so much like a love-sick idiot in front of Manny.

She blinked. "About what?" she responded.

Craig covered his eyes with his hand. She was going to draw it out of him. She was going to make him feel all the embarrassment she had. She was not going to be easy.

And that was what Craig liked most about her.

"About…everything." He knew that would not be enough and took a few calming breaths before he continued. "Manny's a friend and---"

"Oh, you mean like me?" she interrupted and Craig looked up then, only to see that Ellie's calm façade had finally cracked, and he saw the Ellie he saw regularly in group sessions. The Ellie that was vulnerable to the world, the Ellie that wasn't sure quite what she wanted. Craig wanted to show her the way, but he had screwed that up somewhere down the line.

He steadied his eyes and gripped his fists. He was going to do this. "You're not a friend, and you know it."

"Then what am I!" she asked, anger flashing in her eyes. She whipped around, her hair and dress following suit. She was walking away, just like before.

"You're more than a friend, you're so much more!" Craig called to her. His heart fluttered against his ribcage and longing, hope, and fear flooded through his veins. How would she react? She stopped in her tracks and her head fell slightly.

Craig was thankful and made his way to her with long strides. His hands found his way to her smooth shoulders, shoulders he had never felt before. She was so exciting and new, he wanted to explore and find out everything about her. He wanted to know her.

"Believe me," he pleaded, and with a graceful touch, turned her around to face him. Her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and he smiled. She was feeling. At least she was feeling, unlike Manny, who had evolved to some stone goddess over the years.

"You told me---" she couldn't go on and her voice threatened to crack. She lifted her chin. She would not subdue to some stupid relationship situation. She had nothing to complain about, she had had a wonderful relationship with Sean. So why was she so hot and bothered over Craig? Why was he so special?

"Forget what I said," Craig begged, her eyes never leaving hers. She sniffed once, twice, and in the most dignified way she could, quirked an eyebrow. Craig couldn't help himself and laughed.

"What?" she asked, a smile beginning to play on her features. Craig released his grip and began to laugh whole heartedly and Ellie grew frustrated. "What?" she asked again more forcefully. He didn't respond and only laughed harder, and, to Ellie's dismay, she burst into laughter with him.

The two chuckled for a few brief minutes before Craig's lips rested on her own and Ellie knew then he was telling the truth. She was more than friend; she was his confidant, his foundation, his everything.

And everything before then was just a mistake.


End file.
